<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter: Shiloh by rosecolouredspectrespecs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366060">Enter: Shiloh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/rosecolouredspectrespecs'>rosecolouredspectrespecs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, D&amp;D, Dungeons and Dragons, Fighter, OC, OC backstory, Original Character - Freeform, Tiefling, d&amp;d oc, dnd, dnd oc, tiefling fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/rosecolouredspectrespecs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory for my Dungeons &amp; Dragons tiefling fighter named Shiloh. This was written for my DM and my team, but I thought it nice to share here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter: Shiloh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiloh grew up far away from the rest of the world. Her parents knew the hardships of prejudice for tieflings and led their own lives away to a small “hippie commune” in a valley in the mountains. There, all kids were welcome regardless of their past, their family, or their kind. People were free to come and go but would always be welcome back with open arms. It was Home. Shiloh was born in this land, and her parents hoped she would never have to face the harsh reality that lied beyond the safety of their Home. Her name meaning “peace”, for they hoped that staring their family here would mean they could finally find the peace they were always looking for.</p>
<p>Shiloh aged through life where she didn’t see any difference between her and the other children. Sure they might look different or speak other languages, but it was a place of shared knowledge and love. The commune was always full of life, laughter, music, and sharing. Nature was also a big component as they lived off the land. There was no god or goddess the people worshipped, but rather the land Herself. Shiloh was always fond of the feminine, finding herself making flower crowns and wearing dresses that flowed and laced. Though her appearance might have been a bit more striking, she always smiled fangs out and adorned her horns with petals and clovers.</p>
<p>As she grew through her adolescence, Shiloh had a pang in her heart to go out and see the world. Home was perfect, but what lies beyond the snow-capped mountains? Were there others who looked like her? How many other friends could she make along the way? The stories that spread of gallant and brave adventurers saving the day and making great discoveries made her want to be like them. Maybe she could bring greatness to her happy village. Maybe more people would want to join them. But when Shiloh told her family she wanted to leave, they worried. Her parents warned her that outside this place people wouldn’t treat her right. And in her early adulthood Shiloh first learned how harsh the “real world” was. Caught up in disbelief, Shiloh pressed about leaving and finding her place in the wide open world. That she could show them that her kind weren’t monsters or distrustful. She’s just her, a girl with wide amber eyes of wonder and a heart that could give a home to anyone who was looking.</p>
<p>So she set off. Nothing but a knapsack and the clothes on her back, she wandered her way through the forest. Already knowing how to live off the land, survival wasn’t hard. She could already climb trees and test the winds. Animals showed no fear of her. And after many days of travel Shiloh finally found her first real town. She was nervous and excited to finally meet other people. But her arrival went far more sour than she could have hoped. She was immediately turned away from every inn, every tavern, even the weaponsmith closed his door in her face. Maybe her parents were right. Maybe she didn’t belong anywhere but Home.</p>
<p>She knew she couldn’t turn back. If she gave up now, she would only just prove them right. And she had to at least try again, right? One bad town couldn’t ruin it for the rest of them. There were so many more places to discover and people to meet. She had to press onwards. And she did. Most places she visited she wasn’t treated kindly. Only the rougher bunch of these towns gave her any ounce of respect. And while she tried not to lose her temper often in the face of adversary, she relief on the fact that she was intimidating. Well, as intimidating as one can get while in a worn cotton dress and wilted flower crown. She traded her rags in for new clothes with the little money she had left. Something to keep her covered, keep her agile. Though she wove herself a new flower crown. She must not forget her roots.</p>
<p>Still she traveled on, village to village, learning to only gain the respect she deserved through fear. She found herself relying on her own infernal legacy and the intimidation skills that came with it. Until the fateful day came that she ran out of money. Not a single copper piece to her name. She was far from Home. She thought about returning back, but for what? To tell everyone that life out here was hard? That the world was hesitant to accept those who were different. No, she would press on. But that led the fight of trying to find a job. She needed money to survive and not just the land.</p>
<p>Shiloh was always strong. She could pick up and carry her friends, she could climb trees with ease, lift rocks and fell trees. Perhaps her strength could become useful in “the real world.” Her first job was to a blind farmer. Her couldn’t see her to know she wasn’t his kind, but she was strong and that was useful. Most of the day she could be found wielding the farmer’s axe chopping firewood. Winter was closing in. The axe felt like lifting a bird’s feather, lighter than air, easy to use, and could cause a lot of damage. That didn’t mean after a whole day of chopping she wouldn’t be sore. At the end of a long week, she would always save a few silver pieces and take it to the tavern on the other side of town to have a strong drink. </p>
<p>One week she had forgotten to take the farmer’s axe from her back after sitting down with a frothy glass at the tavern. The only other person she would ever have conversation with, if you could even call it that, was the bartender himself. She was sure he saw all kinds and didn’t care what you looked like or where you’d been. She liked that. He didn’t ask a lot of questions either. Some time in the evening a bar fight broke out and through the swinging of fists and broken chairs, Shiloh was able to stop it. That same fateful evening a mercenary company had a small battalion in the area working a mission and had taken their evening at the bar. Their leader approached Shiloh, impressed with her skills of negotiation and strength. She could do it all while still carrying “that great big axe on your back.” She assured him that one axe was nothing, that she could carry half a dozen axes with ease. He asked her if she was proficient with weapons and if she was looking for a job. She told him she already had one and thanked him, brushing him off. He offered to buy her a drink and pay her triple what the farmer was paying…and a chance at travel. She told him she would think about it. He gave her till morning for an answer.</p>
<p>The farmer told Shiloh to go. Adventure was waiting for her, so why should she wait? Someone could always do the chopping, but if she ever wanted to come back she would still have her job as long as she brought back the crazy stories. And thus, Shiloh joined their mercenary company and learned very quickly how proficient she was with an axe. And she could carry half a dozen weapons on her back with ease. But with the job, came roughening up the character she was. Inside she was still a soft girl who loved the beautiful and delicate, but on the outside she had to finish the job even if she didn’t agree to it and fight tooth and nail to get it done some days. Her skin thickened, her heart was guarded, and her attitude was brazen. She knew now going back Home wasn’t an option. She had blood on her hands and gold in her pockets. She was good at what she did, one of the best. Her company had great regard for her, and she moved her way through their invisible ranks quickly. Some of her best nights ended with wiping the dirty sweat from her forehead and a cold glass of mead. </p>
<p>Shiloh heard of a calling for some adventurers to head to this new land called Phandalin. Some had stories on how it wasn’t even really that old buy had a soul as wise as the mountains that surrounded it. Legends of dragons in its peaks and monsters in its bosom. A new dream to follow. She was always so vocal about wanting to see the world and face its challenges. Her mercenary company encouraged her to go. They’d always be there if she needed back up. Shiloh was one of the fiercest mercs they had even without having to call on the flames of Hell. So she went. Shiloh joined the caravan leading intp Phandalin. Her first friends were a band of misfits in their own right out on their own for their first times to see the world. They all had their stories, their dreams and goals. Shiloh had hers. She’d get to the story telling someday, but for now she had to put on her game face. No matter how tough she had to be both physically and mentally, she always wore a crown of flowers. She could never forget Home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>